


The Pie

by DisnerdingAvenger



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnerdingAvenger/pseuds/DisnerdingAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of truth or dare, Skye and Fitz are the last ones standing. Skye gets him to confess something that leaves him blushing, and, in return, he dares her to do something that leaves her panicking. Ridiculous ensues. Sort of crack-ish. It made me giggle while writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie

Skye really should have seen something like this coming, especially considering playing truth or dare was her idea. 

Of course, upon hearing what the group was planning to play, Simmons had attempted to turn around and run in the opposite direction, back to her bunk. She was a terrible liar and, knowing Skye, she would ask the most personal questions possible; questions she wouldn't be able to get away with lying about. 

The game had lasted horribly late into the night. After Simmons retired to bed before Skye could dare her to kiss one of the two men in the room, and Ward walked off claiming the game was "for children", only Skye and Fitz were left. 

"Alright, Fitzy; truth or dare?"

"Ehm..." 

In order to not blow a gasket while listening to Simmons have no choice but to rattle off tales- in excutiating detail, per Skye's request- of her past kisses, the engineer had gotten just a little bit tipsy. Not drunk enough to be incoherent, but still a little bit buzzed. 

"Truth." 

Skye had already made him go ask Coulson for sex tips, Ward had made him run the entire interior of the Bus, and Simmons had even dared him to kiss the other man on the forehead, much to both his and Ward's shock and discomfort. He wasn't going to risk Skye pulling out a dare more awkward than her first one. 

"Alright..."

But, based on the look in the hacker's eyes and the grin on her face, he suddenly thought that performing an extremely uncomfortable dare may have been a better option. 

"Do you have a crush on Simmons?" 

Of course she would ask him that.

"What?! No! What would make you think a ridiculous thing like that?"

Her grin widening along with her eyes, Skye all but bounced in her chair. 

"Don't lie, Fitzy, or I'll win."

Frowning and making a rather unhappy noise at her statement, Fitz downed another shot of pure gin. He was horribly competitive; it was one of his flaws, and likely why he was still up playing truth or dare with Skye at three in the morning until one of them cracked. If winning the game meant admitting that maybe, _maybe_ , he sort of liked Simmons as more than a partner and a best friend, it was the price he would have to pay.

"Alright, _fine_. Maybe I... sort of... think Simmons is pretty."

Grinning ridiculously wide- so wide that it made Fitz shrink down in his chair in a feeble attempt to hide from her gaze- Skye wiggled. 

"Oh, I knew it! Ward totally owes me twelve bucks now. Come on, tell me more. Which _parts_ of Simmons do you think are pretty?"

Frowning, he poured and drank another shot, shaking his head.

"Oh, no no no; that's not how the game works. You already asked a question. Now it's my turn. Truth or dare?"

Pouting, Skye leaned back in her chair again.

"Fine. Truth."

"Do _you_ have a crush on Ward?"

"Everyone has a crush on Ward, Fitz. He's, like, flawless."

Frowning slightly, Fitz shook his head.

"Simmons doesn't."

At that, Skye smirked, raising an eyebrow. Fitz felt his eyes widen, and he instantly grabbed the bottle of gin, not bothering to pour it into the glass as he took a long swig. He didn't want to think about his best friend shacking up with Ward. No, no, no, no, no...

"Truth or dare?"

Coughing slightly at the burn of the alcohol running down his throat, Fitz managed a gruff, "Truth."

Knowing Skye, if he picked dare, she'd dare him to go and tell Simmons that he thought she was pretty, and he wouldn't be able to refuse without losing. Which would be the worst fate? Simmons knowing the truth or Skye lording it over him forever that she beat him?

"Which parts of Simmons do you think are pretty? And I said  _parts_ , so don't go cheeping out on me with just one."

Making another unhappy noise, now slightly more buzzed than before, he took another drink before answering.

"Her eyes. She's got pretty eyes... _really_ pretty eyes. Have you seen 'er eyes? They're like little pools of gold an'... other pretty stuff."

Alright, so maybe he was a bit drunker than he had thought. Oh well. 

"And her hair. Her hair's pretty, and it smells like lavender most'f the time... and her skin." Feeling his cheeks turning red, either from embarrassment at how he was gushing or the alcohol in his system, he muttered, "She's got nice skin."

Skye looked about ready to start screaming at the top of her lungs with glee so, in a rush, he slurred, "truthordare?"

"Dare," she said without thinking, quickly pressing on to gush about how she "knew from the second she met them that he had it bad for her" and how she was "totally gonna get the two of them together."

"I dare you..." he said, wracking his brain for a good one, his growling stomach drawing his attention and speaking for him, "to go an' steal me a pie."

Stopping short in her quiet excited squealing, Skye frowned, raising an eyebrow at his dare.

"I'm sorry, did you just dare me to _go and steal you a pie_?"

"Mmhmm," he confirmed, hugging the bottle of gin to his chest as he grinned over at her, and Skye frowned even more.

"Fitz. I'm not going to steal you a pie."

"Why not?" he asked, huffing, pointing at her accusingly. " _You_ made me ask _Coulson_ about _sex_! D'you know how awkward that was? I had to sit there and listen to him give me _the talk_ like I was a wee little kid again, an'... an' there's a store right down the road!"

That much was true. There was a convenience store down the street from where the Bus had landed for maintenance, but there was no way it was open this late. What did he want her to do, break into the place _and_ steal him a pie?

"Fitz, this is crazy. I'm not robbing a convenience store just so you can have some pie."

"But Simmons won't make me pie," he complained, almost whined, "She says it's _unhealthy_."

"What is she, your mother?"

"If you don't steal me a pie, you lose the game," he said with a grin, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist, and Skye frowned.

She was just as competitive as he was.

She was going to have to steal stupid Fitz a stupid pie.

... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ...

Having went to bed around 11:30, unlike Skye and Fitz, Simmons was still able to keep up with her early riser habits. So, when she ran directly into a rather wide-eyed, panicked Skye on her way to the kitchen for coffee, she nearly shrieked with surprise. 

"Where the hell is Fitz?" Skye asked her, clutching her purse to her chest, and Simmons took a moment to regain her composure before shaking her head. 

"I don't know! I've just woken up. I would imagine he's still in bed-"

"Ugh! If he went to bed, I'll kill him!"

"Why? What's he done?" she asked, and the hacker frantically shook her head, certain that there were cameras trained on the two of them. Pulling the biochemist down the hall and into her bunk, Skye shut the door and turned to face Simmons.

"He made me steal him a pie."

"He did _what?_ "

"A pie! From that convenience store down the road! We were playing truth or dare, and he dared me to steal him a pie, so I stole him a pie!"

Gaping at Skye with a look that was a mixture of shock, confusion, and something that had to be the physical expression of "what the fuck", Jemma asked, "How did you steal an entire pie?"

"I don't know! It's in my purse!" Skye exclaimed, pushing the bag toward Simmons, "And he was supposed to be awake when I got back so he could eat it, so AC wouldn't find out I broke into a convenience store in the middle of the night to steal a pie, but now I can't find him and I'm going to get in so much shit! Oh my god, he's such a-!"

"Shhh!" Simmons hissed, shaking her head and looking toward the door with a look that was now nearly as panicked as Skye's. Now she was in on it, and she was a terrible liar. All Coulson would have to do is say "good morning" when he saw her later and she'd likely confess. "The solution is simple. _We'll_ just have to eat the pie."

"The entire pie?"

"Yes, the entire pie. Then there will be no evidence."

"Without Fitz?"

"I don't let Fitz eat pie. It's unhealthy."

"What are you, his mother?"

Rolling her eyes, Simmons grabbed Skye's purse, pulling the box out and opening it. 

"Oh, good, it's pumpkin. I like pumpkin."

And so, Simmons and Skye sat and ate the entire pie at 5:30 in the morning, recounting the story of how Skye managed to steal it in the first place, and when Skye saw Fitz that afternoon it took all she had not to strangle him. Instead, she made a comment about how delicious pumpkin pie is, to which Simmons responded with, "Quite."

For the rest of the week, Fitz was paranoid that Skye had gone to find his friend when she got back and told her everything he had said about his crush on her. 

Skye loved every second of it.


End file.
